Hogwarts Wizard Legend: Book 1 OLD VERSION
by Onihawk
Summary: The Old version of HWL. Not much done, right before they reach Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: Orphanage

**Chapter 1: Orphanage**

The walls were gray, as always. A boy sat here, on a moldy bed, staring faintly out the window. He looked around him, confined by the gray walls and the depressing room. His white hair shone out against his tan skin. His bright blue eyes tracked the clouds that floated lazily outside the dusty window. He wore a loose old white shirt and black pants, which was a little too big for him. The boy's name was Marak, and he was stuck in an orphanage.

He was ten years old, but something felt off. It wasn't just the fact that no one had ever wanted him… well for long anyway. Every time he had been adopted (3 times) strange things happened. Like for instance the first time he was adopted it was just three weeks before his new parents got upset at him for spilling a drink on their brand-new leather sofa. The next day his 'parents' had come down to the living room to see that their pure leather sofa was … well, melted. Marak had tried to explain, as he was woken a couple of seconds later by a furious foster parents, that he hadn't done anything. Indeed, he was kicked out of the living room and sent to bed. He didn't leave the room. But that fell through and he found himself back here.

The second time he had been adopted other strange things happened, like how his foster parent's annoying little dog, after biting Marak a couple of times, was found the next day up in a giant elm tree. Other strange things like that seemed to follow Marak during the second time and he again within a month found himself back in the orphanage. The third time… well, lets just not think about that...

So it turned out that Marak was now back here, and it seemed no one wanted him. _Now,_ Marak thought, _I guess I'm probably going to be living here forever… I'm never going to find a place to belong._

It was just that precise moment that a startling thump could be heard against the glass of the window Marak had been previously staring at. Marak looked towards the noise in alarm.

"Hmm... that's funny." Marak said, noticing a little tiny brown owl hovered outside the window, a large letter tied firmly to its leg. It looked like it was far too small to carry the letter, and indeed, the bird seemed to be flapping its wings hard, but slowly floating down and out of sight.

Before Marak knew what he was doing he jumped to the window, fumbling with the latch, but remembered that the latch had broken a week ago when one of the young annoying kids came in and tried to play football while jumping on Marak's bed. Marak tried to look for the poor bird, but couldn't see it. Then he saw the bobbing head of the little owl as it struggled to get back to the height of the window.

"Hold on!" Marak yelled at the bird through the glass. Then he took off and ran down the hallway, heading towards the door.

_What the heck? Why am I trying to let in that owl? It probably has rabies or something…_ Marak reasoned, but yet he continued to run. Marak happened to glance out the windows which lined the hallway, surprised to see the little owl's brown body bobbing up and down as it followed Marak. But Marak's face fell as he saw the little body collapse and fall into the bushes outside the building.

"Aww, crud!" Marak yelled running even faster.

It took Mark a few seconds before he reached the door and yanked open. Dashing outside he ran around the building, running through the thick bushes and brambles, finally making it to the spot he had seen the owl fall… but it wasn't there.

"Darn it!" Marak exclaimed. But even as he felt despaired at the disappearance of the owl, a part of him reasoned it was best, no more attacking owls…

A little hooting sounded behind him and Marak spun around to face the little owl, who must've flapped up and hopped to the low branches of one of the elm trees. With a happy hoot of victory (Or at least it sounded like that to Marak, who was confused about all of this) it cut off the little string attacking the letter to it's little leg and with a great many flapping, flew off into the breeze. The letter fluttered to the ground.

Marak watched it until it fluttered to the ground. It was then he picked it up. Just feeling that letter seemed to give him a buzz of energy, it seemed like that letter was the _answer_.

"AHEM…. It seems your recklessness is apparent even during lunch hours."

Marak winced and slowly turned around to face a very disgruntled man. He had wispy blond hair and his glasses shone like a warning beacon. Marak's face fell. This was the person who was in charge of making sure the children were behaving well and doing their chores to help out the orphanage.

"RUNNING through the halls, VANDALIZING the plants around the orphanage, a DANGER to all who try to have a peaceful lunch, which you _should_ be at right now…" The Man yelled walking back towards the door back within the orphanage, meaning for Marak to follow. He reluctantly complied, following mutely, not even listening to the man's words but staring at his letter, which had the symbol of a crest with a lion, snake, badger, and raven on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer:** All ideas and names from the Harry Potter Series are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Anything familiar from those Series are not mine, but the rest are mine, and only mine.

This is Blackotter, I've decided to try and write a nice little novel, even if it's baised on another book, it still is a pretty nice thing for me. I have a lot of new ideas, so I wanted to base the world of Harry Potter on this, so I erased Voldemort and all that, but I did keep The teachers, since they are characters which I already have a good feel for, and I don't want to create new teachers, plus they can help out my story very well anyways (Yes, I know I'm lazy ; )

Umm, can't think of anything else, but I will tell you that I'm putting up two chapters today, and will hopefully update two times a week, or maybe just weekly. An important note, if you do read my story, PLEASE REVIEW IT. That is how I'm going to be encouraged to continue on, I mean who wants to write is nobody is going to read it? So If you like it _please say so_, if you don't but have suggestions, _please say so_! Thank you for any reviews you guys give me, and enjoy

(If you have any ideas, e-mail them to me, and if I like them I'll put them in and give you credit!)

Blackotter


	2. Chapter 2: More News

**Chapter 2: More News**

Marak's russeled white hair didn't manage to hide his face as he was dragged to the lunchroom and was told off before he was finally allowed to get his food. Marak looked around, seeing a couple people snicker while pointing at him. Marak just ignored them and got a sandwich. He sat in a deserted bench, munching on his sandwich while looking at the letter in front of him. Marak wanted to open it… but something was holding him back.

_ How many times do you get a letter from an owl?_ Marak tried reasoning. _Not many times._

His fingers stretched towards the letter laying on the tabletop. But he pulled them back, tracing the outline of the crest with his eyes.

"What do you have there?" A voice boomed next to Marak. Marak looked up startled. Joe Salingler, a burly kid, just a year older than Marak, stood looming over Marak. Despite Joe being only a year older than Marak he was much larger than Marak. Joe stood at 5 feet 6 inches while Marak was just a mere 5 feet. Joe snatched the letter from the table grinning evilly. Marak immediately stood,

"Give it back…" Marak said, a deadly edge to his voice, but Joe didn't say anything, just pushed Marak aside. With a quick motion he made to rip open the letter, but as he tried to rip open the letter he jerked his hand back as visible electricity shocked Joe's hand. The letter fluttered to the ground as Joe howled in pain. Marak jumped for the letter, but Joe kicked Marak hard in the stomach as he jumped for it. Marak was thrown against the wall, emitting a loud bang from the weak wall. Joe laughed cruelly, picking up the letter again. A wild look was in his eyes. Kids around the room looked in their direction, but didn't speak. Joe must've realized not to open the letter again, as he ran into the kitchen. Marak was having a hard time breathing, but he got up and followed.

Inside the kitchen he quickly found Joe, who was dangling the letter over a cooking fire.

"Give me my letter back." Marak snarled. Joe grinned and shook his head,

"Sorry dork, you tricked me somehow, and now no one's going to read your letter!" He yelled throwing the letter into the fire. Marak didn't notice he had thrown himself at Joe until he felt a punch to the chin and the world go black…

When he woke he found himself in his bed. Marak tried to sit up but he ached all over. _That punk, he must have hit me while I was unconscious…_ Marak thought, seeing some flecks of blood on his shirt. He looked over and saw a letter on his bedside. Marak picked it up and read it. It said,

"Any more fights and you will be in serious trouble. I will talk with you later…"

It was signed by the orphanage's headmaster. Marak sighed; instead of his owl letter he now had this one. Marak silently laid in his bead, cursing his hesitance to open the letter. The darkness revealed that it was night, and as Marak looked at his bedside clock he could see that it was about 8:00.

Marak looked out the window and looked back at the door, only to suddenly look back at the window. He could've _sworn_ he had just seen a massive shadow outside his window. Marak pulled his covers a little closer to his face. Marak almost got back to sleep, but just then he heard a thump, outside in the hallway.

Marak knew it was against all common sense to do what he about to do… but timidly Marak was got up and crept to the door of his room, opening it silently. Ever so slowly he brought his head closer to the doorframe and carefully looked out to look down the hallway.

Just about 50 feet away a huge Shadowy Figure was advancing down towards Marak's room. It seemed giant sized; in fact the figure's head nearly brushed the top of the hallway's ceiling. Every time the figure would take another step the "thump" of it's massive foot would echo through the corridor. Quickly Marak shut the door, closing it so that it wouldn't make noise, but it'd be as fast as possible. Marak immediately then sat back on his bed, praying the figure hadn't seen him or heard him… that the figure would just pass by…

But as he stared at the door, he could feel that the giant figure was standing just outside. Marak held his breath, hoping it'd just pass on by, but as he stared at the door he could see the handle twist and the door swing slowly open.

The giant figure stood at the doorway, bathed in shadows so that the figure looked more like a shadow itself. The creature lifted its massive hand, and suddenly Marak's room was bathed in the warm glow of firelight. Marak could now see the figure.

It was a man… at least he looked like a man, although he was sized up a bit. He had a great black shaggy mane of hair of which two beetle-like eyes shone from underneath. He wore a huge mole-skin coat and in his left hand was a piece of paper, which he was reading off of, and in his right... _was a floating globe of fire!_

Marak didn't know what to say, but the giant looked from its piece of parchment up to Marak and spoke,

"Is yer name Marak Barker?" The giant asked, brandishing the paper in Marak's direction. Marak mutely nodded, and a great smile came across the giant's face, "Ah, good. I don't know abou' having to use a memory charm, with me not being able ter use magic an' all." The giant said, taking two massive strides over to Marak and taking a seat on Marak's bed next to Marak. Instantly Marak jumped up, slowly sneaking away. The giant must not have noticed Marak trying to escape for he started fumbling in his pockets and said,

"I guess I haven't introduced myself." He began, finding what he was looking for and taking out a little envelope. He looked up at Marak, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He said. Marak didn't know what to say back. He just stood there mutely. Hagrid continued on anyways,

"I got a report of a muggle trying to open a Hogwarts letter, which is why I had to come down here. Although it appears that it has been destroyed and nothing has to be altered." Hagrid began. Marak looked at him a little strange after the unusual words he was saying, _muggles? Hogwarts?_ Mark still hadn't said a word since Hagrid first came.

"I was sent by Dumbledore himself to deliver your massage since I was in town and we didn't want anymore letters to fall into muggle hands." He finished. Marak didn't know what to say, but he took a stab at trying to speak,

"You…. You sent the letter?" Marak asked. Hagrid laughed,

"No… no, this is a letter for yer new school. 'Ere" He said handing the letter to Marak, who slowly reached out and grabbed it. He looked at it, finding it was exactly the same as the last letter, even with his name and address on it. With trembling hands he opened the letter…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer:** (See Chapter 1) Hagrid is not my character, and is J.K. Rowling's.

Hey again. As I promised, two chapters today, I already have another one cranked out, and I'm continuing to work. Please read the comments on Chapter 1, they really say almost all I want to say to you guys. Also, since I'm thinking about writing this until all 7 years has passed for Marak Barker and his lil' gang, which you'll meet (I have so many ideas , you'll see) I am also looking for someone who can draw well, because then I can make it really like a novel, so the parts which I need drawn can be so. I'm afraid all I can do for whoever might voulenteer is tell them what will be happening for chapters not yet up here (I'm cheap and have no money )

Please Read and Review.

**Blackotter**


	3. Chapter 3: An open letter and new destin...

**Chapter 3: An open letter and new destination **

Marak's trembling fingers opened the letter. He still felt intimidated by the massive form of Hagrid. He read the letter…

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Barker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress_

> Marak had to read it a couple of times over then looked up at Hagrid a little confused,
> 
> "Wizards?" Marak asked dubiously. Hagrid just grinned and nodded,

"Yea, yer a wizard." Hagrid affirmed, then started shuffling through his enormous pockets again as if looking for something he had forgotten, "I suppose I should send an owl you got yer letter." Hagrid said, taking a rather ruffled black owl out of hic pocket. Marak wondered how he could fit so many things in those pockets… especially a live _owl_!

Hagrid scribbled some words down, mumbling to himself has he wrote, but Marak didn't listen to what he said.

_ Hogwarts?__ A school for Wizards? But... I couldn't be a wizard!_ Marak thought, his hope dropping at the thought of having to tell Hagrid that he wasn't a wizard, and that he had to go… But then he remembered all the times that he had been adopted before, and how all those strange things had happened. Marak looked up a wide grin on his face. Hagrid had just given the letter to the owl, which clamped it tight in it's beak and flew out the window, which Hagrid had just opened.

Marak suddenly noticed how he was no longer afraid of Hagrid, like he had been just moments before, but now felt very comfortable indeed while he was near the giant of a man. Hagrid noticed his grin and laughed,

"Aye, it takes muggle-born wizards a few seconds to realize what they are." He said a grin himself. Marak looked back confused,

"You keep on using that word, what does it mean?" Marak asked. Hagrid looked a little surprised.

"Oh yes… I've forgotten I need to explain it'all to ya." Hagrid said, then cleared his throat and continued.

"Muggles are non-magic folk like the rest of the kids 'ere. Even if two muggles marry and have kids, they may not have muggle children. It isn't as rare as you might think though. The school yer goin' to is Hogwarts. 'Tis a famous school, one of the best." Hagrid said. Marak interrupted,

"How can someone like me get into a good school like that if I never even knew I had magic?" Marak asked, Hagrid continued,

"You were selected because of Magical talent, you show promise." Hagrid said. Marak felt so full of questions he had to ask another one, and a memory of earlier that day floated up to his mind,

"How come the letter shocked Joe… I mean the muggle who grabbed my letter?" Marak asked, Hagrid laughed,

"Aye, it shocked him because he was a muggle. Any muggles who try to open a Hogwarts letter will be shocked, unless the muggles are part of the family the wizards in. It won't do any good for muggle-borns if their parents can't even look at the letter for their kids ter go to school." Hagrid said. Marak nodded. "Anyways, I'd better provide you a way to Diagon Alley if you're going to get yer school supplies." Hagrid continued. Marak looked up,

"Diagon Alley?" He asked, Hagrid nodded, "Of course! A wizard needs to get his supplies somehow." He said, "Now, off ter sleep with ya. I'll take you tomorrow. I need to talk to the headmaster of this place anyways ter let him know where you're going for so long." Hagrid said, picking up Marak like he was a rag-doll and placing him onto his bed. Marak didn't feel the least bit like sleeping, but after Hagrid's massive form became lost within the shadows (His fire spell was extinguished) Marak felt his eyes shutting close, and Marak found he couldn't stop them.

"Good Night… Hagrid…" he said, feeling like he finally found a place he belonged…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: **(See Chapter 1 for full disclaimer) Just as last chapter Hagrid is not mine but J.K Rowling's.

Sorry to all of you, since this chapter really isn't a chapter at all, it's far too small, but I promise next chapter will make up for it! (Now onto the stuff I wanted to talk about )

Thank you so much for the reviews! I have taken all of those into account, although not for this chapter since as I said I had already completed this one, but the next chapter will be much longer (The Lord Of pencil ), and have plenty of new character names and ideas (Fairy to the World -).

I had origionally wiped Voldemort totally from the books, since this would be mostly origional (Except the concept of Hogwarts, the teachers, and the magic) there would be new charcters, new spells, new events, ect. so I had erased Voldemort so no one even knew about him (This is not Chronological to the Harry Potter books.) But as I though about it I realized that I probably would need a "big bad guy" figure, instead of the "little bad guy" idea. So I'm going to make my own bad guy for the next chapter. Thank you to Lady Meriadoc for promting these thoughts.

Also, thanks to Sophie for her comment and offer, I will e-mail you. Infortunately I can not put pictures in here, but I can have a site where the full chapters and pictures will be shown. I gotta get cracking if I'm going to do that.

On a side note: I'm getting suspicious that Fanfiction is deleting my smiley faces that I put here . .

**Blackotter**


	4. Chapter 4: Loud Noises and Dark Wizards

**Chapter 4: Loud Noises and Dark Wizards**

Sunlight streamed through the window, hitting Marak's eyes. He tried prying one open before shutting it to block out the brightness. With a yawn he sat up rubbing his eyes. It took him a few minutes but then all which happened last night rushed back to him. Marak sat up and jumped out of bed, seeing his Hogwarts letter sitting on the bedside. Marak's face lit up with a grin. Marak paused a little to look around, wondering where Hagrid was.

After a few minutes of waiting in his room he opened the door and exited into the hallway. Sunlight streamed through the windows, and birds could be heard outside. Quickly, Marak went back into his room and changed.

After changing Mark left and walked to the cafeteria, wondering if it all _was_ a prank, _I mean_ he thought, _this is too crazy to be true.. I mean, wizards? Magic? I bet it was all some sort of prank..._

As Marak rounded the corner and entered the cafeteria, he saw Hagrid's massive form at one of the tables. He was sitting on what looked like a couch, a few broken chairs next to him. He was sipping tea and kept on looking at a small silver watch. Marak strolled over to him.

"Hey Hagrid." He said, not sure what else he could say to the huge man. Hagrid looked up and smiled, before taking another sip of tea. Marak got a good view of Hagrid's watch and saw the face of it was quite different than normal watches.

The clock's face had only three "hours", 'On time', 'Late, and 'Something to do'. Right now it was on the 'Something to do' mark, but as Hagrid got up from the couch Marak could see the hand changed to 'on time'.

"Ya ready?" Hagrid boomed as he stood. Quite a few children who had woken for an early breakfast were watching Hagrid, and shrank back into their chairs when Hagrid rose off his couch. Marak followed Hagrid as he left the cafeteria and headed for the front door. Marak caught a glimpse of Joe as he rounded the corner out of the cafeteria with Hagrid. Joe must've thought that Marak had gotten this giant to pound the snot out of him for he let out a small terrified squeak and shuffled into his room so fast that a clattering and clashing could be heard.

_ Heh, probably tripped over his bed or something… _Marak thought, feeling much better now. As Marak followed Hagrid out of the door and down the street, out of view from the Orphanage, he found he had some more questions he had to ask Hagrid,

"So where is this school? Will I be able get to it quickly fro the orphanage?" Marak asked, Hagrid looked at him confused for a moment then he finally realized what Marak had thought,

"No, no! These magic schools aren' just in every neighborhood you know." Hagrid said, but Marak didn't know. Hagrid continued on, "No, Hogwarts is far away from here. You need to take a train up to it." Hagrid explained, Marak's eyes opened wide,

"We take a train up there? Does that mean that we stay there?" Marak asked Hagrid, who nodded. Marak's heart did a jump; _finally, I'm free of the Orphanage, no more disappointment, no more trouble with Joe… I'm free!_

Hagrid had paused, looking around for anyone who might be around. Marak and him were concealed from the Orphanage by a large clump of trees.

"How did the Headmaster of the Orphanage react to the news I was going to a Wizard school?" Marak asked, knowing that his old Headmaster hated anything to do with fiction; Marak guessed that too many little kids dreaming about crazy fantasy things had broken his nerves.

Hagrid looked a little nervous, which was unusual for Marak to see someone twice his size fidget.

"Err… I didn' exactly tell him you were goin' to Hogwarts, just kinda made him think you were being transferred to a different orphanage." Hagrid said, "Then I kinda used magic to make him forget about that there wasn't any orphanage where I told him I was transferring you." Hagrid said. "But mind you don't tell anyone at Hogwarts I used magic, I'm not allowed to use it." He said. Marak nodded, not wanting to get Hagrid in trouble. Hagrid smiled,

"Good." He said, raising his right hand. A loud BANG echoed throughout the street and out of seemingly no where a huge triple-decker bus rested where just a moment ago there was nothing. Marak found his mouth was hanging open and he shut it quickly. The Bus loomed over Marak and even Hagrid, and it was painted all in dark blue, except for the windows of course which were very numerous all over all three of the busses levels.

Some steam hissed out of the tailpipe of the bus, and Hagrid stepped foreword. The doors of the bus opened with a hiss to reveal a very large man in a dark-blue jacket with gold clasps, matching the bus itself. He had a patch over his right eye and grizzled grey hair, although his suit and shoes looked new and straitened out, behind him stood a man who seemed in his early twenties. The younger man had black hair which was combed back and just as the older man his shoes were brightly polished and his suit looked brand new.

"Welcome to the Knightbus." The Younger man said from behind the older.

"Hey Jones, how's the bus been?" Hagrid said as he boarded the bus, putting a couple of silver coins into the younger man's outstretched hand, but talking to the older man.

"Aye, the bus has been just fine, she's been carrying me and my crew just fine." Jones said, rubbing the smooth blue paint of the bus affectionately. The younger man rolled his eyes. Hagrid addressed him next,

"Will, an how have you been?" Hagrid said, sidling past him further inside. Will nodded politly and said in a formal voice, "Just fine Hagrid. Good to see you." Hagrid sat down on one of the larger beds. Jones took his eye off Hagrid and peered down at Marak.

"Well? Are ya getting on?" He asked. Marak nodded and stepped inside. Marak looked around the inside in amazement. There were beds lining the walls and inside were floating lamps which hovered over each bed, as it was day all the lamps were off. Jones closed the door with an arm and Will nodded curtly. Marak dat down next to Hagrid.

"Marak, that lad there is Will Kyle, and that man over is Jones…" Hagrid paused at a one-eyed glare from Jones, ".. Blackeye…" Hagrid finished. Jones seemed content with that answer and went to sit down in the driver's seat. Hagrid whispered to Marak, "Actually, his last name is Muyer, but he likes to be called Blackeye since for some reason he thinks he's some sort of pirate." Hagrid said,

"It's unfortunate." Will said, who had overheard Hagrid's whispers.

"Unfortunate?" Jones boomed from the front of the bus. He hadn't heard what Hagrid had said, only that word from Will, "Aye, I can feel it too, We might have some rough current out here." Will just rolled his eyes again while Marak tried to hold back a laugh. With an enormous 'BANG!' the bus flew from the street and zoomed down the countryside.

"So where ya to, Hagrid?" Jones asked.

"Off to Diagon alley." Hagrid answered. Jones nodded, barely avoiding a farmhouse which was in his way. Marak was stuck in his seat on the massive bed, honestly _terrified_ of Jone's crazy driving. They were as of now driving through a sea of long reeds, on which looked like was in a swamp, although Will, Hagrid and Jones seemed not to notice or care.

"Aye.. we just got a lad who was coming from Diagon Alley." Jones said. Will nodded and looked back at one of the far beds. Marak turned around and spotted a kid who looked about Marak's same height, maybe a little larger who had blue hair and next to him lay a large staff. On the ground next to the bed was a bag full of what looked like books and vials of green stuff. He was currently sleeping, which stopped Marak from going over there to see if the blue hair was real.

"Aren't you going to let him off before us?" Marak asked Will and Jones.

"No, he needs some sleep. He came onto the bus very tired looking and he did pay for an all night trip." Will said. Jones just nodded mutely. Marak looked ahead and gasped, for they were heading strait for a small building, but before they reached it the whole entire building seemed to _jump _out of their way. Marak had to kick-start his heart, which had decided to stop beating for a while.

"What…? How..?" Marak started to ask, but Jones looked back at him and Marak could've sworn he heard the man mutter, "Land-lubber…" before resuming his driving.

Hagrid, meanwhile, was reading a paper which was titled, _The Daily Prophet_.

"I hear the Lichewizard is causing more of a ruckus." Hagrid murmured to Jones.

"Aye, I've been hearing some dark things have been goin on." He replied back, peering through the windows as if this wizard was standing outside listening to what they were saying.

"The Lichewizard?" Marak asked. Hagrid looked up from his paper, a grave look upon his face,

"Yes. This wizard is an Auror gone bad…" Hagrid said about to continue,

"What's an Auror?" Marak asked.

"An Auror is a dark wizard hunter. Like your Muggles' Po-lice" Hagrid explained, trying to pronounce Police. He almost got it right.

"Oh, and he turned bad?" Marak asked. Hagrid nodded,

"Very bad. When he left he stole some dark spells and items from the Ministry of Magic…" Hagrid began but Marak cut him off,

"Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes. They are in charge of all Magic going-ons around the world." Hagrid said, " And the Lichewizard stole some of these dark items and scrolls from the Ministry. The reason he's called the Lichewizard is because for the past years he has been studying dark curses, they say he knows how to raise the dead, and Necromancy is punishable by death." Hagrid said. "They also say he's been trying for years to become stronger, turn himself into an immortal being. It's pretty scary Marak." Hagrid said. At these words even Marak started looking around the knightbus for any strange-looking wizards himself.

"The Ministry has been trying to catch him for 3 years now…" Hagrid said. Marak could see Jones' back shiver.

"Hagrid, lets move off the subject. That type of magic gives me the creeps." Jones said. Hagrid nodded, and resumed to his paper. Marak sat in silence. It wasn't too long before with another BANG! They were at their destination. Hagrid stood and thanked Jones and Will, as did Marak.

"Aye laddie, watch yourself there." Jones said, "You never know what type of dark wizard may be sitting right in front of you." He growled, behind him Will rolled his eyes.

"Right, right." Hagrid muttered, "I'll see you later." Hagrid said, and with a final wink of his left eye Jones closed the door and with another 'BANG!' he was off.

"How'd he lose his eye?" Marak asked as an afterthought, Hagrid laughed,

"He never lost it, he just put a patch over it, and you know what?" Hagrid said as they turned around to face a little pub by the name of _'The Leaky Cauldron'_, "I think he's forgotten that he still has his eye…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **(See chapter 1) Anything recognisable is J.K. Rowling's not mine. Everything new is mine however.

Hey, thanks a lot for the reviews, and I have again taken all of them into account (Just as I said, longer chapter). Again, the reason the 3rd chapter was short was because I finished it before I put the first two chapters up here, so I didn't get a chance to change it, plus it was at a nice little stopping point. Although maybe I should've merged chapters 2 and 3 together, or 3 and 4. Well, at least now I can say my new chapters will ALL be much longer, unless by some reason I need to make it short.

I had finished this chapter when I put up Chapter 3, so I've been holding onto this puppy since Monday, and I've been working really hard on Chapter 4. In fact it'll be longer than this one, I'm almost finished with it. Also some more note, I added my bad guy. I think he'll work out very well, since... well, you'll see anyway.

I really like Jones though, he's a good character to become friends with since he's pretty ... um... interesting )   
  
Thank you all who read my lil' novel! I'm glad some people enjoy it, at least I hope they do, and I hope to get more people to check this out, maybe get interested in it. Thanks for all the support! You guys keep me writing :D. I'm updating every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and either Sunday OR Saturday. I'd better get writing ;)

PS: They are erasing my smilie faces, so I now have to resort to ;), :), and :D cry 'tis sad.

**Blackotter**


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

Marak and Hagrid walked into the pub. It took a few seconds for Marak's eyes to adjust to the darkness, but as it did he had to look around. It was quiet, except for the low murmur, but as Hagrid came in a few hands went up in greeting.

"Hello Raru…" Hagrid said. Behind the bar came a man with messy black hair and blue eyes which seemed… weird. They seemed to be able to look past your eyes and read your thoughts. He had a scar on his right cheek, and he had a piercing in his ear. It was strange because Raru wasn't wearing robes, but Muggle clothing. Marak could see muscles under the shirt, he must weight train.

"Hello Hagrid!" Raru said, a grin lighting his face and he went up to Hagrid. Raru was 6 feet tall, and looked around 20ish, "Who's this that's following you?" Raru asked, casting his strange eyes on Marak.

"That there's Marak Barker." Hagrid said, "He's going to be a firs' year." Hagrid said. Raru nodded, "Wow, I remember my days at Hogwarts…" He began.

"Oooooh no! We're not goin' ter be listening to any rambling about you and your hooligan friends up at Hogwarts…" Hagrid said, a large grin on his face.

"Aww… well, nice meeting you Barker." Raru said, motioning with his wrist to a couple of tankards which were on the shelves. They floated over to a tap and began filling up. "I have some work to do, but if we run into each other again I can tell you about those…" Raru paused to cast a dark look at Hagrid, "_stories_." He gave a small wink to Marak and snapped his fingers, the now full tankards floating to his hands. Marak was quite keen on hearing Raru's stories.

Marak watched Raru walk down to some tables where some shadowy people in cloaks were waiting. He put the tankards in front of them and chatted a little bit before continuing onto the next table.

_He seems like a pretty nice guy…_ Marak thought, before getting elbowed by Hagrid,

"Ready to go?" He asked, "We have a lot to get, and check your other sheet you got in the mail… the one which tells you what you need to buy." He said. Marak took another look at his letter, and found another sheet in the back of the envelope. He hadn't read it because he really didn't have time to read it all. Since he met up with Hagrid everything seemed to be zooming by. Marak's enthusiasm just hit a speed bump.

"Uhh.. Hagrid… I don't have any money… and I don't think the Orphanage can pay for my supplies…" He said, cautiously. Hagrid stopped,

"Hmm… that's right… well.." Hagrid said, pondering, "I'll just have to give you some money and you'll owe me. Alright?" He said. Marak nodded. First he'd have to find a way to get a job and pay Hagrid off. Hagrid started walking out a back door while explaining to Marak how many Sickles were in a Galleon and how many Knuts were in a Sickle. Marak nodded mutely and followed Hagrid outside, where they stood facing a dead end. Marak looked around to try and see if there was anything else, but besides a couple of pieces of garbage, there was just the back door and the wall. Hagrid, meanwhile, was busy shuffling through his pockets again.

"no.. that isn't it… I could've sworn I left it here…" Hagrid murmered, but then with a little grunt he pulled out a battered umbrella. "Ah here it is." Hagrid said. Marak looked at Hagrid strange… maybe some of Jones had rubbed off on him since Hagrid now was tapping the wall with the tip of the umbrella.

"Hagrid… what are you doing?" Marak began to ask, but before he could finish Hagrid tapped a final time, and the brick he had tapped quivered for a bit, then it wriggled, and a hole appeared. Within seconds it started to grow wider and wider and as the archway grew Marak could also hear the sounds of people talking and walking on the cobblestone clearly now, as if someone had turned volume from 0 to normal. He wondered faintly why he couldn't hear them before.

"Aha." Hagrid said, stuffing the umbrella back into his pocket, "Marak, welcome to Diagon Alley." He said and shuffled inside. Marak walked through the entryway and had to look in all different directions. There were shops here and there, some sold cauldrons, some sold moldy potions, and some sold the oddest things,

"Buy this clock-stopper! It will freeze all clocks in a wide radius! Confuse your friends!"

Marak had to hold himself to make sure he didn't run off towards the nearest shop. It was because of this that he rammed into another body, knocking both of them over.

"Ow!" Marak yelped, falling to the stone way. He heard a clatter and another 'Ow!' from the person he had bumped into. Marak got up and brushed himself off, looking at the person he had knocked over. The boy in front of him got up, a small cut on his arm from the fall. He stood about 2 inches or so taller than Marak, and had messy brown hair which looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks. As he looked up at his assailant his eyes landed on Marak, who was reminded of Raru. The boy had blue eyes which had the same quality as Raru's, and in fact, the hair, if not brown but black, would look exactly like Raru's. The only difference was some of the facial features.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy yelled as he got up, brushing off his robes. As Marak had looked around he could see many people in robes, _it must be the normal wizard-wear_, Marak thought.

"Sorry about that." Marak said, "I'm not quite used to this wizard world..." He admitted. The boy looked at him inquiringly,

"My name's Tobias." He said, extending his hand, Marak accepted it. Now that they had gotten up the other boy seemed to have forgotten Marak had ever pushed him down. Tobias had a mischievous look in his eye,

"You're Muggle-born?" Tobias asked, Marak nodded.

"You have wizard parents?" Marak asked him back, Tobias nodded,

"They are pretty nice, although they'd like to see me focus more on schoolwork. They reckon that I've been too adventurous, and I've gotten into a bit of trouble." He said.

"So you aren't a first year?" Marak asked, Tobias looked at him and laughed,

"Of course I am. By schoolwork I mean the work that my uncle gave me to prepare for Hogwarts. He's a teacher in a different school, but reckons I can get a good education here." He finished looking around through the crowds.

"Marak!" A voice boomed over the ruckus of the crowd around him. Marak spun around to face Hagrid, "Don' get lost like that." He said, "I'm supposed to watch over ya." He said then looked at Tobias,

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked.

"Tobias." The boy answered. He then started to turn away, "Hey Marak, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron, so if you happen to come by, visit me." He said, then disappeared into the crowd, apparently looking for school supplies, although he had already gotten a robe.

"Hey, let's get going. We have some shopping to do for your supplies." Hagrid said, walking through the crowd and Marak followed. After walking through the twisty pathways of Diagon Alley they found themselves in front of a shop called 'Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions'.

"Go in and get your robes. I've got to get some more money out of Grongotts." Hagrid said, and when Marak looked at him strangely he added on, "It's the wizard bank. Only one, but it is _very_ well protected." Marak nodded and continued into the shop.

A small bell sounded from within the shop when Marak entered. He took a look around. Multicolored Robes and fabric of all kind hung from the walls. Marak could spot some cloaks over in the corner, some looked very expensive and shiny. A rustle of robes signaled Madam Milkin's arrival. She was a bit small, but she did her job with efficiency, as Marak soon found out.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asked. Marak nodded and she nodded towards a stool, "Sit there." She said, taking a long string of measuring tape from a table. Marak stood on the stool, and immediately Madam Milkin started her work. She started measuring Marak all over, and soon came back with a long sheet of robe material.

"Black like requirements," She murmured, "I'd like to see purple." Marak smiled,

"You know what's funny; I haven't had any Hogwarts students in here all day, except for a lad with brown hair." She said, starting a conversation.

"Tobias?" Marak asked, before realizing that a seamstress might not know all the names of the people who come through here. But when he said that name she nodded,

"Yep, that was his name. He was a talkative person, he kept on talking about how many spells he was going to learn, and how he was going to sneak off into the forbidden forest…" Madam Milkin continued, "I'd say that Hogwarts had better keep an eye on that kid. He's just looking for a grand adventure."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Marak asked. Madam Milkin looked him in the eye.

"Yea, I suppose you're Muggle born, otherwise you'd know about the forest." She said. Marak nodded. "It seems to be the one most known thing about Hogwarts. I'd personally be scared if my son or daughter knew about that forest. It isn't a friendly place."

Marak gulped. There was so much he didn't know about the wizard world. The Forbidden Forrest!?

"It's even more nerve wrecking that it is right next to the grounds of Hogwarts itself." Madam Milkin continued while pinning and sewing. She was sewing frighteningly fast, the needle seemed to be flying through the robes, tying stitches and slowly the robe began to form.

"Mmm" Marak said, that was pretty much all he could think to say. It wasn't long before Madam Milkin pulled away and admired her work.

"Well, I'm all done. I suppose I will be making you two pairs?" She asked.

"Yes, he'll need them." Hagrid said as he came through the door. He reached into his pocket and brought out some golden coins. Madam Milkin smiled and nodded,

"Well, since I've now got your exact size…" She said, whipping out her wand. "_Ropandario_" She murmured. Light flashed from the end of her wand, and as if the wand were some sort of container, black material came out the end. Once all out the black material floated in the air, Marak could see that it wasn't just material, but an exact copy of the robes Marak now wore.

"Thank you." Madam Milkin said cheerily as she took one of the gold coins and gave back some Silver Sickles. Hagrid nodded and left the store with Marak, the second pair of robes in a bag.

"Where to now?" Marak asked. Hagrid looked around the crowded street. It didn't' take him long before he spotted the next place, the potions shop. The two of them waked down the busy street over to the large sign of 'Apothecary'. Marak timidly followed Hagrid inside, hearing the less cheery, but quieter bell of this shop.

A funny smell seemed to hang in the air, and smelt like many different things combined into one smell…. It was disgusting really. Hagrid walked up to the shopkeeper and asked for a standard potions set for a first year while Marak went exploring.

The shop's contents made up for the smell. There was essence of boggart, which was kept in an opaque vial, so Marak couldn't see inside, not to mention the unicorn horns and serpent fangs. Marak also spotted some interesting cauldrons as well. Some were self-stirring, some were gold and some were even self making potions, (Just tell it what to do and it makes the potion for you!), but it was horribly overpriced. Marak wouldn't see money like that for a while.

What entranced Marak the most was a small basket which said 'Phoenix Feathers'. The feathers were a deep orange-red, which seemed to change in the sunlight as if it couldn't keep the same color for more than a few seconds. Before he could take a closer look Hagrid called to him from the entrance, and reluctantly Marak came.

Hagrid had bought Marak a supply of potions ingredients as well as a pewter cauldron. He also had bought a collapsible brass telescope for his astronomy lessons. It was strange that it'd be in a potions shop, but when Marak asked Hagrid he said that it belonged to the owner, but he didn't want it anymore and sold it to him at a bargain.

"Our next stop," Began Hagrid, "is to Flourish and Blotts. It's the place you'll be getting your books at."

Marak felt excited, maybe there would be books with powerful magic. As they neared the store Marak saw that the store was very large, easily three stories high. It made sense though, since it was bound to hold many different books on magic. Hagrid led them in.

"Go get yourself your books. I'm going to go get some supplies next door for my garden up at the castle." Hagrid said, handing Marak his list. Marak read the list over and then went to the shop employee.

"Excuse me, I'm a first year, I need to get some of these books." He said, offering the list to the employee, but he didn't take it.

"What books are you looking for?" He asked, heading strait over to the section with a large floating sign over it which read 'Spellwork'. Marak looked down at his list,

"It says here that I need 'Intro into Spells: Grade 1' by Merridock Griffin" Marak said, and the employee stacked the book onto a shelf next to them. The book was a basic blue color and wasn't very thick, which disappointed Marak since he was hoping to get more spells. _I should have known, they wouldn't give advanced books to first years…_ Marak thought, the employee was waiting for Marak's answer.

"Oh! Umm, my next book is 'Morphing and shifts of Magic: Transfiguration 1' by Grace Boodgack." Marak continued. The employee paused,

"What? That's an advanced book, I'd say it's not fitting for a first year, but I suppose your teachers know what's best…" he sighed, walking off into another section while Marak followed. The shelf he had put Marak's book on magically floated next to the employee following him to the other section. With a quick look through the section he found what he wanted, and pulled it off the rack, putting it on the shelf with Marak's other book. This book was thicker, as well as being black except for the binding which was dark blue.

The next book they got was 'Studying the Stars' By Martha Maddock, which was pure black, but had silver stars all over the cover. The next book was titled, 'Darkness: A study of the dark arts.' At this the employee raised his eyebrows again,

"Really?" he asked, and wouldn't be persuaded it was on Marak's list until he took it from Marak.

"What's so special about it?" Marak asked, really interested now, the man looked up, "That's a really advanced book, I've seen fourth and fifth years get it. I wonder why you would have it. Whoever the teacher is must be really pushing it." He said, then mumbled some more before heading to the section and pulling a large leather-bound book from the shelves. It was all black, including the leather, and on the front was some sort of symbol. After that they went to the last book, which was the 'One-hundred magical herbs and fungi'

It was then that Hagrid came back from his business and paid for the books. Marak could see a lot of gold paid in that transaction. After that they had gotten all of Marak's books, and now started heading back up the street back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Marak was now feeling pretty excited, but then Hagrid stopped him and pointed him towards a dusty shop which was titled, 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'

As Marak and Hagrid walked inside a very quiet bell sounded. When they were inside Marak found it deadly silent; Hagrid's heavy footsteps disturbing the sanctity of the place. Marak looked around the place. In the corner of the store was a spindly chair which was covered in a light film of dust.

Marak paused to wonder how a shop so essential to a wizard could be so dusty. Marak resumed his study and noticed that in front of him, behind the counter, lay rows of racks which extended to the back of the store. Lined up in these racks were rows upon rows of long boxes, which could only contain one thing. _Wands_…

"Good afternoon." A voice said, Marak gasped and turned suddenly to face a old man with wide pare eyes shining like the light of the moon. Marak tried to avoid looking directly into his eyes, for they seemed to have the power to trap you there if you looked into them too much.

Marak nodded in a greeting. Mr. Ollivander looked him up and down and then with a flick of his own wand, which seemed to pop into his hand from nowhere, a measuring tape flew to his hand. Immediately Mr. Ollivander began measuring Marak, from toe to toe, arm to knee, pretty much everything which made no sense at all to Marak.

"I see… well Mr. Barker…" He began, Marak's head snapped around,

"How'd you know my name?" Marak asked. Mr. Ollivander looked at him with his bright orbs of eyes,

"No need to fear Mr. Barker…" he said and continued his sentence, although Marak had a suspicion it had something to do with his eye.

"I think you're more suited towards maybe the oak and phoenix." He said, gliding over to one of the rows and carefully taking off a box from the top. He set the box in front of Marak, opening the lid as if the contents were worth a king's ransom. Inside was a brownish wand. Urged by Ollivander's waiting Marak carefully reached into the slender box and took out the wand.

"Umm… what do I do with it?" Marak asked, hoping he wouldn't have to do some sort of spell.

"Just take it and give it a wave." He said. Marak waived it around, but before he managed to swing it properly it was snatched from his hand and another slender box was put in front of him. The old wand lay in a newly started pile.

"Maple, 11 inches, Phoenix…" Mr. Ollivander said, "I just know you're a phoenix…" he said. What he meant by that Marak didn't know, but waived it around just like the last time, but before he finished swinging it upwards it was taken, thrown into the pile and another wand would be in front of Marak.

Finally, after the pile of dud wands had grown quite high, Mr. Ollivander paused, which was the first time he had ever paused at all since Marak started testing out wands. Mr. Ollivander was looking into the far back of a shelf. Marak could just hear what Mr. Ollivander was saying to himself,

"Hmm… I had forgotten I had this wand. I haven't had enough time to properly inspect it," He murmured, "It was imported to me from a different shop, so the contents are unkown. The outer casing seems Redwood though," He said in his calm enchanting voice, "But maybe… it wouldn't hurt to try…" He said and reached far back into the shelf. When he pulled his hand out again he had in his hands a box which was covered in black and red velvet. He placed it in front of Marak, and then seemed to study Marak.

Cautiously Marak opened the box, looking at the wand inside. It was a black colored wand.

"Redwood, or so it seems, the contents are not apparent, and I haven't had the time to inspect it properly." He said, but as he was talking he looked over the wand carefully, "Hmm... it isn't Unicorn, or Phoenix..." he murmered, before realizing he was holding back Marak from grabbing it with his comments. It looked like a normal wand. Marak picked up the 11 inch wand and held it in his hand. Marak could feel a low burning sensation, almost as if it dared Marak to try and use it. When Marak picked it up he could feel a mysterious force holding back the wand's power. As Marak raised it above his head he could feel a pounding as the force was unleashed.

A bright light lit up the room as fire erupted from the wand and circled around Marak, dancing though the air. The fire flew around Marak to hover in the air and then as if his wand was some sort of vacuum all the fire swept back into it. When all the fire was gone Marak could make out Mr. Ollivander clapping excitedly.

"Good, good!" He said, and then looked at Marak with those strange eyes, "You take care of that wand Mr. Barker… it is your best ally and the key to your strength, it will be with you for a long time, so keep good care of it." He said, and Marak nodded, breathlessly and shuffled out the door, Hagrid finishing paying for Marak's wand.

As they walked down the pathway they could see that the sun was beginning to decline behind the protection of the mountains in the distance.

"We must have been looking at stuff for a while…" Marak commented, to which Hagrid nodded, "Well, you'll find everything you really need here, not like your muggles' super mar-kit" He said, mispronouncing it a little. Marak just smiled and then eyed the Eeylops Owl Emporium and remembered on the Hogwarts list it said he could bring an owl, but he wasn't going to bug Hagrid about getting him one. Otherwise he may never get out of debt…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer:** (See Chapter 1) Any of the recognisable places and people in this chapter are not mine.

Well, sorry about it being a day late, also I must apologize for getting it in late today (Which was the day I was supposed to have it up). I had so much trouble with this today; my computer kept on restarting at random moments, making me lose some of what I wrote, or making it really hard to upload it here, and also to top it off my internet is being screwy with me as well. I'm just very glad I got the chapter up.

I can only hope to have another chapter by monday, since this was soo long and took so much work. I want all my chapters to be this length, because then they are like real chapters, not just little 'paragraph chapters'. I have to get working on the next chapter.

Belive it or not I had origionally planned on this chapter being a little longer, just a tad, but with all the troubles I have decided to keep the rest of this chapter for monday's. Thank you all who read, I couldn't write all this without your support. Any comments, questions, or suggestions can be e-mailed to me, please do. It's always good to have new ideas, plus it's good to get all the questions handled. Thank you all

_Revision:_ I Changed the Ollivander thing to get away from Harry's Phoenix wand.

**Blackotter**


	6. Chapter 6: Jobs, Mischief, and Spells

**Chapter 6: Jobs, Mischief, and a Spell…**

As the shadows along the ground of Diagon Alley grew Marak could just make out the exit back to the Leaky Cauldron. For some reason Marak felt like he'd be leaving something behind as he left the Alley, but with the promise of a new school ahead of him he continued on.

"Hagrid?" Marak asked, Hagrid turned his head towards Marak.

"Yea?" He grunted as he avoided a merchant who was busy trying to sell Hagrid some self-heating cauldrons.

"When does the school start?" Marak asked,

"Oh! Not 'till September first." Hagrid answered with a grin, "You still gotta wait for the school to start now…" Marak just nodded, feeling a little disappointed he'd have to wait. He started to feel very down, he'd have to go back to the Orphanage, get picked on by Joe some more and possibly get in more trouble.

"I guess it's back to the Orphanage…" Marak said, a exasperating tone in his voice. Hagrid looked down on him, his little beetle-eyes twinkling and laughed,

"Oh no, no! I'm goin' ter keep ya here." He said, indicating to the Leaky Cauldron as they came through the archway. Marak's eyes lit up.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. No more need to see Joe for another whole year!

"I'll have to talk with Raru about it, since he owns the place." Hagrid said, "I might have to up your debt a little. But don' worry about the cost, I know all will be fine." Hagrid said while entering the back door as Marak followed mutely.

Once inside Marak had to again adjust his eyes to see within the shadows of the pub.

"Hagrid! Marak! So you're back." A friendly voice said and from one of the deserted tables came Raru himself, a white, well, previously white washrag.

"Hullo Raru." Hagrid said, then cast a look at the washrag in the man's hand, "I keep on tellin' you to use magic…" Hagrid chided.

"Ah, I don't need to waste magic on something as trivial as that," Raru said, "Anyways the last time I tried a magic to clean the tables I ended up having half my customers cleaned too." Raru added, a slight painful look upon his face as he remembered the incident.

"Wasn't pretty…" He added on with a wince. Hagrid just smiled, then continued on,

"Well, anyways, I wanted to ask you about Marak holding up here until school. We'll have to talk abou' costs and junk but…" Hagrid said, but Raru cut him off,

"Oh, no problem!" Raru said with a wink towards Marak, "I'll be happy to give him a room. I have plenty of rooms." Raru offered,

"Great!" Hagrid said continuing on with a grin, "Ok, about the costs…" Hagrid began, but Raru cut him off again,

"Don't worry about the costs. In fact…" Raru began, "I bet you have been paying for all his supplies, right?" He asked. Hagrid nodded,

"Yea, but that's no problem." Hagrid said, but Raru reached into his pocket and produced a little sack of jingling coins, tossing it into Hagrid's hand,

"Here, take this." He said, "It'll cover all of Marak's supplies. I'll just give him a little job until school starts to earn back his debt to me and his room price." He said. Hagrid looked a little nervous though. Marak was nervous as well, they had already spent what looked to Marak like a lot of Wizard Money; too many Galleons and Sickles to be paid off just this few amount of weeks.

Hagrid nodded, "Raru, you're a great guy. Ok, thanks for the favor!" Hagrid yelled as he shuffled across to the doorway. Hagrid's yell had attracted quite a few dark eyes from under their cloaks all over the room, many of the strangers peered at this giant man.

"Marak, the term starts September first; your ticket is in the envelope and also if you need any help or questions just ask Raru!" He called over his shoulder, leaving out into the dying sunlight outside in the Muggle world. Marak stood there watching the doorway Hagrid had just escaped from for a couple of minutes before a prod in the shoulder from Raru woke him.

"Huh?" Marak asked, looking into the face of Raru. He smiled back,

"You alive?" He asked. Marak nodded looking up at him. Raru smiled then with a flip of his wrist a key zoomed into his outstretched fingers, which he presented to Marak.

"Here," He began giving Marak the key, "Here's your room. It's room 23 up on the second floor." Marak started towards the stairs, but Raru stopped him,

"Go up there and take your stuff with you. I want you to get some sleep, you'll start working tomorrow." Raru ordered. Marak came back and got his school items. Raru must have noticed the depressed look upon his face for he said,

"Don't worry Marak, the work won't be hard, trust me." He said smiling a warm smile which seemed to calm Marak.

"Ok, thanks!" Marak said, walking up the steps. It wasn't long before he found room 23, and with a quick motion he unlocked the door and stumbled inside.

Upon entering Marak was very much surprised. As he looked around he saw that the room was much bigger on the inside than suggested on the outside. When Marak was outside the room, the doors looked so pressed together that the rooms themselves seemed to be broom closets, but after entering they seemed very spacious, even Hagrid would be comfortable here.

So with a smile Marak set his things down and sat on the large bed which was overlooking the window. Brilliant streaks of red and orange light shone through the window making Marak feel very much a peace. It was only yesterday that he was at the Orphanage, looking out a similar window next to his bed, but the only light which passed through that was grey and depressing.

Marak's blue eyes was held facing towards the window, watching the light disappear, and Marak just reflected on everything which had happened. A small head with dusty brown hair popped down from the top of the frame outside the window,

"Hey there!"

Marak toppled over the side of the bed, becoming tangled in his sheets, "Ahh!" He yelped before hitting the floor with a loud THUMP! He got up, rubbing his head where he had hit it, to look back at the head which was looking back at him upside down. He recognized it as the boy he had run into while in Diagon Alley. Apparently Tobias was hanging from the roof upside down, looking into Marak's room.

"We haven't officially met, just really bumped into each other, so I thought I might introduce myself fully to you." Tobias said, extending his hand down into the window, "Here, grab on! I'll take you to the roof!"

"Uhh... how are you managing to hang up there?" Marak asked incredulously as he slowly approached the window. Tobias grinned broadly and with a quick twist of his body he flipped himself right side up, still hanging outside the window, but he was hovering in the air _on a broom_. Marak found it hard to close his mouth. Tobias sat on his broom right outside the window, now looking a little bored,

"You coming?" He asked, Marak slowly nodded and shuffled towards the window,

"Hold on…" He murmured trying to get onto the broom, his right hand still gripping the windowsill while his left leg wrapped around the broom.

"Ok, up we go!" Tobias yelled, and with a quick motion the broom hurtled up.

"Ah!" Marak yelped, letting go of the window least he lose his arm. Tobias seemed to think this was amusing.

"You ok there?" He asked amidst gales of laughter, Marak didn't answer. It only took a few moments but Tobias landed gracefully on the roof and Marak clambered off the broom. The Leaky Cauldron looked a lot different from way up here, on ground it only appeared to be two stories, but as Marak glanced off the roof he got the feeling it was more like five stories.

Tobias settled himself on the side of the building, letting his legs hang off the edge. Tobias turned his body so that he could get a better view of Marak,

"Well, my full name's Tobias Lapel." He said, "And you wont find a better friend than me." He said with another grin, extended a hand to Marak, who walked over, taking the hand and sitting on the edge of the building as well,

"I'm Marak Barker." He replied, turning his gaze back towards the city which lay beyond the pub. There was a second's silence before Marak looked around and asked, "Are we allowed to be up here?"

"Nah, but Its nice up here. I suppose they don't want people up here because they could get hurt… but it really is a nice place to rest." Tobias responded, "I am borrowing the broom from a nice guy I met who is next door to my room." He said.

"So it is true witches and wizards fly on brooms?" Marak asked, thinking of all the childhood stories of witches on brooms. Tobias looked at him funny,

"Of course, it isn't a secret or anything." He said, "Even muggles have it in their stories." Marak nodded mutely. With a small hop Tobias jumped off the side of the roof, whipping the broom around so that he landed atop it. He angled upwards flying a few feet above the roof of the Cauldron, but with a graceful dive he swooped lower and hovered just out of Marak's reach over the street below. Marak suddenly noticed all the people down below, hustling and bustling.

"Hey, Get back here! They're see you!" He whispered urgently, Tobias chuckled a little.

"No need to worry yourself. The Leaky Cauldron is bewitched to hide all activity in the windows of the pub and the side of the pub. This makes practically all activity done near or above the pub invisible. This illusion covers a little above the roof, so as long as I don't fly too high or too far I'm still invisible to them." Tobias said, "You wouldn't think the Leaky Cauldron would just let muggles see that this isn't just some regular pub."

Marak blushed a little, he still had so much to learn.

"Mr. Lapel… I'd suggest you give Mr. Brewner his broom back. No one's allowed up here."

Tobias was looking past Marak with a surprised look on his face. Marak swiveled around to face those piercing blue eyes and messy black eyes of Raru. The surprised look disappeared from Tobias' face as he glided down to the rooftop and was replaced by a grin,

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked Raru, who grinned right back,

"I know what's happening in…or _on_ my pub." Raru said, "I don't know why Mr. Brewner would let a kid use his broom so close to muggle activity." Raru chided, then placed his gaze on Marak.

"Come on Marak. No one's allowed here, plus I thought I told you to get some sleep."

Marak nodded and followed. As they followed Raru through a hidden trap door on the rooftop Tobias whispered to Marak, "He's sharp…" Marak agreed.

-----------------------------------

Life at the Leaky cauldron was very interesting. He started work the next day, and all he had to do was clean cups the muggle way, as he didn't know any magic yet, and occasionally take people's orders. While he was not busy Raru would hang out with him on a stool behind the counter, sharing jokes he had heard from various customers. Some of them were really strange, involving banshees and something called a wargfort, but a good deal of them were good.

Indeed, staying at the Pub and helping out Raru was a lot more fun than the orphanage ever was, or could be, and Raru was starting to grow on Marak. Soon Marak felt that Raru was almost like a brother.

It was a good day for Marak on his first payday. He paid off a third of Hagrid's debt, and he also got a bonus which he used in Diagon Alley and came out with a giant ice cream cone. He also had to retrieve one for Raru who was busy with some new tricky customers. He came back to Marak, stuffing his arms full of cups saying,

"I think they're asking for some butterbeer but they seem to also be saying that they also want goat _burdah_, which I can only guess is cheese…" He said, bringing it all back to the table, which met his return with a bunch of gibbering in some sort of language Marak couldn't hope to understand.

Meanwhile with his daytime activities he also would hang out with Tobias in the night and sometimes on the evenings. He introduced Marak to Wizard's chess and also to Exploding Snap, which startled Marak badly when it first exploded. Not only did they play games they also snuck around the pub, spying on some of the more suspicious of characters who came in. They also visited Diagon Alley often, checking out the shops, and talking about Quidditch and brooms.

Their greatest adventure had to be when they decided to go into the basement, ignoring Raru's warning, and deciding to explore down there. They ran into a giant rat and tried to curse it away. Tobias managed to hurt its leg, but Marak's only tickled it, and soon they were running back up the steps, chased by the maddened rat, and slamming the door to the basement behind them. Raru just smiled, bordering on laughing at them, but continued to serve drinks to a nearby table.

That adventure prompted Marak and Tobias to ask Raru for help on their curses. After saying, 'I told you so' he finally accepted the job. Tobias was helping Marak scrub out a large tankard big enough to settle Hagrid when Raru started his first lesson with the two. He brought two water balloons to the meeting and put them on the counter. He said to try and break the water balloons with their spell. Tobias and Marak both tried their spells while Raru continued to serve the customers. After a couple of hours, and both of their balloons being quite in tact, Tobias gave up and shoved his wand through it, shattering the balloon and littering the table with water. Raru mended the balloon and gave them some advice on using magic;

"You need to pull the magic from within you. It has to come from your wants, wishes and hopes. It's your ambition, your soul, your being… so you have to feel all that in order to become a great wizard." Tobias said it was all a bunch of bull, but Raru answered back,

"The magic doesn't come from the wand, it comes from you. The wand is just an amplifier, it only amplifies the magic within yourselves, which is why a bunch of powerful wizards don't even need wands to use magic." He explained, "Sure, a lot of spells don't even require a thought to use, but the more advanced spells require all that I just told you, and if you treat the smaller spells with the same respect you will find they work a lot better." He said. Marak didn't really understand what Raru was trying to say, but he tried again, breaking the balloon in his third try. Raru smiled warmly and continued on his business, and Tobias glared daggers at him. It took another two days for Tobias to break the balloon, but meanwhile Marak was using the curse to push over random things, which Raru told him not to get 'spell happy'.

It was well before the summer ended that Marak paid off all his debt to Hagrid, but he continued to work for Raru, and by the end of the summer he had gotten plenty of more wizard money than he had ever expected to have. Raru had spoiled Marak, and he knew it and tried to tell Raru he didn't need any more money from working there than just having his debt paid off, but Raru wouldn't listen and still gave him the money.

By the end of the summer both Marak and Tobias were really getting good at their curses, and they both knew a good stock of average spells as well as some curses and hexes. Despite Marak having gotten the first curse, 'Urio' faster than Tobias quickly found he was lagging behind in Tobias' skills of curses and hexes. Despite that he found that he could perform a spell which Tobias could not.

It was one of their training sessions that Raru suddenly announced that they would practice a new spell which wouldn't be found in the books, but it was very simple. He warned that some people couldn't perform it, so if Marak and Tobias couldn't it was normal. Although he said this Marak could see Raru watching him carefully.

It had all started when Marak had left his wand on the counter and Raru found it and picked it up to return it to him. When Raru gave Marak his wand there was a peculiar look upon his face, and the next meeting they began the new magic.

"This spell I'm about to teach you guys is called 'Rexeus'. It is a special spell, as in it is cast with a different mindset than those spells you've been learning so far." Raru began, "This means that some people who have this mindset will be able to get this technique easily, and those who do not will most likely never be able to learn this technique. You can't learn a mindset, so it is very difficult to perform."

Raru then brandished his wand. He swished his wand sharply, pointing to a can which they had been practicing Urio on and yelled, "_Rexeus_!". A flash of light issued from the wand, and the spell shot out, hitting the can and throwing it against the wall, flattening it. With no other place to go, the can exploded, sending little shards fluttering through the air. Raru then turned his eyes back on Tobias and Marak.

"Can any of you guys tell me what just happened?" Blue eyes fixed on Marak as Raru asked the question. Marak took this as a sign that he was supposed to answer the question.

"It just looked like you used Urio on the can, except it exploded." Marak answered truthfully, that _was_ what it looked like. Instead of the disappointed look Marak thought he'd get from Raru he could see a smile light the man's face.

"Very good. The only reason it exploded was because of my skill with the spell, but now I want you to use another spell." He said, nodding towards Marak. He shrugged and used the first spell which came to his mind, he'd been practicing this spell a couple of times for when he and Tobias would go into the basement to get revenge on that dumb rat.

"_Luminos_" Marak said, a bright light appearing on the end of his wand. Raru did another sharp flick with his wand,

"_Rexeus_" He said. A brilliant light seared from his wand, lighting up the alleyway. Marak's eyes opened wide,

"Wait! That was my spell!" He said, Raru nodded,

"Exactly…" He said, then extinguished the spell with a "_Nox_" and walked next to Tobias, flicking his wand sharply again,

"_Rexeus_!" A spell launched from the end to hit a trashcan which was thrown against the wall to soon later fall to the ground, crumpled. Marak looked a little confused,

"But, I used Luminos…" Marak whispered. Raru just turned to Tobias,

"What was the last spell you used?" He asked, Tobias looked up at him,

"It was Urio... The last time I used it was yesterday though…" Tobias began but Raru cut him off,

"Do you see any patterns?"

"Yea, when I used Luminos your spell did it, but when you were standing next to Tobias you did his last spell…" Marak said, understanding.

"Exactly, Rexeus is a spell which copies the last spell that was used of the wand which is closest to you." Raru explained, "The only set back is that if you can not perform the spell on your own you will not be able to perform the spell with this mirror move." He said.

"So if someone used a complex spell which I couldn't do because I'm just a starter, your spell wouldn't be able to do it?" Marak asked. Raru nodded his head, "But what about a spell I could do but I've never heard of or used before?"

"It would work." Raru explained. Marak grinned, excited about the new spell. It opened so many doors!

"It is the simplest of these types of spells, so it will take a while to learn… and you may not be able to learn it at all." He said. Marak wouldn't listen though,

"Teach me it." He said, ready to begin on the spell. Raru nodded and began teaching.

It took more than a week of Raru's teaching, and that included the time Marak spent alone in his room practicing the spell, for Marak to get the feeblest of spells copied. After a week's work only a pinprick of a spell would come out when he copied Tobias' Urio spell when himself using the spell would be able to knock a chair over easily. Tobias couldn't get the skill at all, and after three days of practice gave up. He wasn't known for his patience anyways.

It was the final three days of the summer before going to Hogwarts that he actually got the spell down. Whatever spell he copied was slightly weaker, but not enough to make much of a difference. Marak could tell that Raru was very proud with him, and the night before the leave to the school, Raru called a little party in the room Marak had been sleeping in during the whole summer. Marak looked around him and as he looked at Raru and Tobias he realized this felt like as much of a family as he'd ever had.

"Well… I'm sorry to say it but it looks like our little gang is going to be split up." Raru said as he gulped down some butterbeer. Tobias grinned and took a sip,

"Yea, well when we get back from Hogwarts we'll have to show _you_ some things about spells."

Raru chuckled at this merrily, "You're going to show me a few things huh… Well, I guess I'll be learning from the masters." He winked at saying this.

Raising his glass Tobias grinned, "You bet."

It was a lot of fun, and Tobias and Marak asked a lot of questions about their new school, but Raru didn't answer too many of them, saying that it'd be a surprise and he didn't want to spoil it. He did talk about how he and his old friends would get in a whole lot of trouble. Tobias listened to these storied a little _too_ hard, Marak got the feeling that he was taking notes.

After the party, which lasted into midnight, Raru had to force them into their beds and put a locking charm on their doors so they couldn't sneak out of their rooms into the others to continue the party. Marak felt good about this because he was tired, and he knew Tobias would keep him up at least another couple of hours.

When he went to sleep Marak thought about the new life he was about to live…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** The Leaky Cauldron is not mine, but all the characters in there except for Hagrid are mine.

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I did tell you guys what was happening on my update on my Fanfic profile (I Have little updates) and the latest one reads: "Update: 6-13-04  
I've been terribly sick recently, I had to get a blood test, so I'll be finding out if I'm alright soon enough. Thank you all who gave reviews, I'll take in all your comments and try to get them in the story. I'm just really sick and I'm very tired as well, so I'm going to sleep. I'll update and post the new chapter hopefully soon. Sorry about breaking the promise to have the next chapter by today.  
Blackotter"

I hope you read that. I've been sick since last friday (Not the two days ago friday) all the way to this thurday. It's been really bad, luckly I learned that there is nothing wrong with my organs, just strange levels of chemicals. Normal people have a level of 2:1 but I have 3.5:1. Its some funky named chemical, but I should be able to return it to normal. I've stopped being plagued by it too.

Not only that but I also had my last week of school this week, so finals finals finals. I've finally been able to update! Please tell me if there is anything wrong with my writing (Punctuation, ect.) and I'll re-write whatever needs to be changed, honest! I wrote this mainly while I wasn't feeling in top shape.

Please continue to review and show support :), it's what I really need during these times. I'll take everyone's reviews into defenant consideration. Thanks!

Blackotter


End file.
